Borg Hound (Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes)
A Borg Hound is a creature that features in Fantastic Four. History The Kree Hound were creatures that were used by the alien Kree Empire who had seemingly domesticated them for a number of tasks. These beasts were used for a wide range of activity from sports to executions. During the Kree's gladiatorial games, they would make use of the hounds to pass sentences against guilty offenders in the execution arena. There was also a Kree sport known as the "Running of the Borg Hounds" that involved multiple hounds chasing after contestants that were required to outrace them as well as their colleagues to the finish line. On Earth, the Kree attempted to make contact with mankind though their Sentries were destroyed by Jonathan Storm of the Fantastic Four. This act was deemed as an attack on the Kree Empire and the Human Torch was captured inside an energy dome with a wormhole linking a court for the offender. The trial was headed by Ronan who was the Supreme Public Accuser. During the trial, the rest of the Fantastic Four were brought inside within the energy dome where Reed Richards served as his counsel. Ultimately, Ronan found Storm guilty and he was to be executed with a pair of hounds brought into the arena. When the Fantastic Four moved to protect their comrade, Ronan accompanied the hounds in attacking the superheroes. During the struggle, one of the beasts was thrown outside the arena where it approached a Kree child and was ready to attack the boy. This saw the Human Torch moved in to save the child which impressed the Supreme Intelligence. For saving the life of a Kree, the Supreme Intelligence spared Jonathan Spencer Storm and the Fantastic Four where the hounds and all the Kree were returned to their empire. Following Ronan's latest defeat at the hands of the Fantastic Four, the Kree Supreme Accuser went before the Grandmaster and petitioned him for combat under the Contest of Champions. The Elder of the Universe agreed but created a contest not between two individuals but rather teams. Thus, it was the Fantastic Four that had to battle Ronan's team who consisted of Annihilus, the Super-Skrull and the Impossible Man, who replaced the Mole Man. This contest saw two members from opposing teams fighting in various sports drawn from the minds of the participants. From Ronan's mind, both Sue Storm and Annihilus had to engage in the Kree sport of the running of the Borg Hounds. Thus, a number of Borg Hounds materialized and chased after the pair where the Invisible Woman won the race by reaching the finish line. Overview These creatures were larger than humanoids with mechanical bodies with a feral appearance. Their initial mode resembled large spheres where they rolled about their environment. When deployed, they morphed into their quadrapedal based bodies where they were able to use their frontal clawed limbs and sharp mouths to maim prey. They had reverse jointed rear legs and long tails. Whilst use for executions, the animals do not seem to be averse to targeting the Kree themselves and were perfectly capable of killing them if in close proximity. Notes *The Hounds are not given an official name in their first appearance though the Grandmaster called them "borg hounds". *These creatures have no appeared within the comics and appear to be original creations of the animated series. Appearances *''Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes'': "Trial by Fire" (2006) *''Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes'': "Contest of Champions" (2007) Category:Life Forms Category:Species Category:Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes Category:Fantastic Four Category:Marvel